Por siempre a tu lado
by eERIechan
Summary: One-Shot AU. André sufre la perdida de Oscar y trata de lidiar con la idea que esto implica. Continuación directa del fic de Ferichan "Verte Morir"


_Ok, esto es absolutamente culpa de Ferichan._

_Se trata de una continuación directa a su fic "Verte Morir" explorando un poquito el lado oscuro y deprimente del psique de André._

_Ella me dió el prompt y el André de mi cabeza desencadenó todo el drama. Lo amo, pero el muchacho es tan buen material para tragedias U_U así que preparen pañuelitos si van a leerlo. =P_

_Sobre aviso no hay engaño. No se aceptan reclamaciones xD_

_Es el primer fic que me atrevo a plublicar online. Ojalá les guste ~_

_Correcciones por Ferichan_

~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•

El rítmico sonar del reloj de pared al otro lado de la habitación, primero casi imperceptible, ahora es un estruendo que martilla el correr de cada segundo.

Sostengo la respiración mientras reposo mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, esperando inútilmente escuchar el arrullador latido que tantas veces en el pasado disipó la incertidumbre y el pesar de mis hombros.

Nada.

Salvo la tortuosa marcha del tiempo, no hay nada. Absolutamente nada. Mis ojos se han quedado sin lágrimas y mi garganta ha dejado de emitir sonido alguno después de infructuosas horas llamando tu nombre una y otra vez entre desgarradores sollozos...

...no te vayas sin mí, amor...

...no me dejes atrás...

Lo único que me queda es éste vacío que se apodera de mí y consume la ya decadente fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba. Aquella a la que tan solo me aferré por tu bien. Como golpe sofocante de marro directo a mis entrañas, un dolor para el cual no hay palabras empieza a entumecer cada fibra de mi ser.

No puede estar ocurriendo esto.

No puede ser cierto que después de tantas penurias que hemos surcado y conquistado juntos, ahora te arrebaten de mi lado apenas cuando afloraba en el horizonte un futuro hermoso para nosotros... para nuestra pequeña familia...

Debe ser una pesadilla.

Sólo una pesadilla como tantas veces antes he experimentado. El temor a perderte sin duda alguna es lo que está ocasionándome esta mala pasada...

Deber ser eso.

Estoy seguro que se trata de eso.

No ayuda que mi vista cada vez sea menos confiable y la fatiga nuble mis demás sentidos. Lo más probable es que no pueda percibir mucho a mí alrededor por esa razón. Además tal vez aún estoy adormilado y tú has de estar mirándome con curiosidad y gentileza, ¿verdad? Tu voz, tenue como un suspiro, ha de decir

"André, eres un llorón. Deja de causar tempestades en vasos de agua. Te prometí que saldríamos adelante y lo haremos." La determinación opacando el cansancio en tus palabras. Siempre has sido testaruda, especialmente cuando quieres algo, mi preciosa Oscar. Eso es algo que admiro y adoro de ti. Luego suavizarás tu tono y agregarás "El melodrama bien se lo heredaste a la Nana, amor" y te estarás burlando de mi debilidad, con tus brillantes aunque fatigados ojos resplandeciendo, mientras esa pícara sonrisa se asoma radiante en tus labios.

Y tienes razón. No puedo dejarme vencer así tan fácilmente. No cuando tú luchas valerosamente por permanecer a mi lado. Es por ti, mi vida, que sin importar mi condición y los retos a los que me enfrento para realizar las más simples tareas, sigo adelante y encuentro alguna manera de solucionarlas. No quiero causarte angustias, amor. Tú solamente debes preocuparte en mejorar a toda costa, eso es lo único que necesito. Eres mi haz de luz, Oscar. Tú y la pequeña chispa que crece dentro de ti son mi faro en medio de la tormenta.

Es cierto. De golpe me viene a la memoria que hoy debo hacerme cargo de tu desayuno ya que Rosalie nos avisó que no podría llegar antes de medio día a preparar los alimentos. Sé que no soy tan buen cocinero como ella, pero no puedo dejar que te saltes ni una comida, mi hermosa Oscar. Además un poco de sopa caliente seguro te ayuda a recuperar tu temperatura. Tu piel suave se siente tan fría al roce de mi mano sobre tu mejilla.

Con cuidado reacomodo tu peso mientras me levanto de la cama. Mis dedos encuentran en su camino tus sedosos mechones dorados y no puedo evitar acariciarlos también. Debes estar tan cansada, amor.

Me hago paso hacia la cocina y pongo sobre la mesa algunas verduras, mantequilla, vino y me dispongo a preparar todo. Es una suerte que la abuela tantas veces me hiciera ayudarla a pelar y cortar cebollas. ¿No es irónico que ahora pueda hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados? Me sonrío. ¿Lo ves, Oscar? cuando niños, tantas veces me criticaste por hacer cosas de "mujeres" en vez de salir a practicar esgrima contigo.

"André, ¿por qué no te escapaste? ¡Te estuve esperando en el patio!" decías.

"Pero no podía hacer nada, Oscar. La abuela no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Hoy faltaban manos en la cocina y sabes que de todas maneras me castigaría de enterarse a donde iba. A ella no le gusta que juguemos con espadas. Tiene miedo de que pueda hacerte daño."

"¡Tonterías! Si por eso practicamos, porque aún no estás a mi nivel. ¡Eres una nenita, André!"

"¡No me digas así! "

"¡Niñita cobarde! ¡Sólo hace lo que la Nana dice! ¡Atrápame si puedes, Andrea Grandier!"

"¡Que no me digas así! ¡Ya verás, Oscar! ¡Ven acá!" y entonces corríamos por horas y nos dábamos de puñetazos hasta que no podíamos más, ¿lo recuerdas, amor?

Siempre fuiste una revoltosa, pero sé que agradeces que ahora te evite el bochorno. Seamos sinceros, los sartenes y ollas nos son tus armas y la cocina definitivamente no es el campo de batalla donde más reluces. No lo recalco frente a ti, pero tú sabes que es verdad y eso es suficiente justicia para mí. Podríamos decir que es una cuenta saldada sin malicia, ¿cierto?

Después de media hora regreso al cuarto con el plato humeante sobre la bandeja metálica, un vaso de vino y una rebanada de pan. Sé que no es la _Soupe d'oignons gratinee _de Rosalie, -ella prepara todo minuciosamente por horas y queda absolutamente delicioso- pero para haberla terminado en unos cuantos minutos, mi versión simple no ha quedado tan mal, ¿no crees? Incluso la glotonería característica mía hace que se me abra el apetito, pero éste plato es sólo para ti. Más tarde me serviré cuando hayas terminado.

Retomo mi lugar en la orilla de la cama, depositando la bandeja en el buró al lado mientras te llamo para que te incorpores.

No me respondes. Aún somnolienta supongo.

Esperaré, aunque no mucho, quiero que tomes tu sopa caliente.

Una punzada en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, me hace perder el aliento por unos segundos.

La herida de bala que me atravesó y casi me mata hace unos meses de vez en cuando me causa ésta molestia. No es importante.

Mientras yo yacía entre el borde de la vida y la muerte, tus cálidas manos sobre las mías me anclaban a ti, mostrándome el lugar al que pertenezco, el lugar en el que debía permanecer.

Ahora es mi turno de ser tu puerto, Oscar. Tomo tus manos, que aunque pesadas y frías como témpanos, siguen siendo suaves y delicadas como fina porcelana. Las froto tiernamente para brindarles calor mientras una vez más te llamo dulcemente para que despiertes.

Oscar, ¿es que no tienes apetito? Al menos un sorbo, amor.

Por ti y por el bebé, corazón.

Mi mano se deposita lentamente sobre el apenas visible bulto en tu vientre y siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas una vez más.

¡Ya no puedo esperar para conocerlo, Oscar! Me pregunto ¿cómo será? ¿Heredará tus hermosos cabellos dorados? ¿Tus preciosos zafiros? ¿Tu tez clara e iridiscente? ¿Será una princesa o un pequeño varón? ¿Cómo sonará su diminuta voz? ¿Cuál será su primera palabra? ¿Qué será lo que le aficione cuando sea más grande? ¿Gustará de las espadas y la música como tú? Tal vez le gusten los libros y pase horas bajo un árbol leyendo. ¡Tal vez se divierta montando a caballo a todo galope! ¡Si es así tendremos que tener cuidado! Sea como sea, estoy seguro que haremos lo mejor para educarlo y amarlo con toda el alma, ¿no es así, amor? Tú serás la más dulce de las madres, eso no puedo ni dudarlo.

Oh... ¿qué fue eso? ¿Lo sentiste, Oscar? ¡Justo hace un momento! ¡Aquí bajo mi mano, Oscar! ¡¿Fue el bebé, verdad? ¡Sé que fue el bebé! Dios mío, en verdad, no te imaginas la felicidad que me inunda, amor. Las lágrimas no dejan de acumularse en mis ojos para luego desbordárse como caudales sobre mis mejillas... nuestro hijo Oscar, ¡nuestro hijo...!

...y es entonces cuando un lamento ahogado, seguido luego por un estremecedor alarido escapa al fin de mi garganta, mientras me aferro a tu cuerpo inmóvil.

Recuerdos de tus últimas palabras apenas la noche anterior vienen a mí y la desesperación y nostalgia me atraviesan cual puñaladas de acero al rojo vivo: Tu voz en un hilo me pedía que te abrazara. Tus manos pequeñas y frías buscando mi calor. Tus labios susurrando con lo último de tus fuerzas el gran amor con el que me bendijiste...

En un movimiento brusco me levanto y tomo de un cajón en el buró, un pequeño sobre blanco que se encontraba escondido tras una falsa base en el fondo de éste. Vierto el contenido en el vaso de vino que había traído en la bandeja y espero, impacientemente, a que se disuelva.

Sabía que de llegar el momento, éste pequeño sobre sería mi salvación, evitándome la agonía de tu ausencia. De un solo trago vacío el líquido en mi boca para de inmediato recostarme a tu lado, al igual que hice apenas hace unas horas. Mis brazos te rodean, acunándote fuertemente hacia mí.

Te beso dulcemente una última vez. Primero un ligero roce en la frente. Luego un cálido y apasionado beso en los labios, tal como te besé la primera vez bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado de París, tu hermosa figura dormida bajo la luz de la luna.

Tú me pediste hasta tu último aliento que permaneciera contigo.

Y así será, amor mío.

Por siempre a tu lado, mi amada Oscar...

...

FIN

~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•

Nota:_ La Soupe d'ognions es un plato típico francés. "También denominada como "_Soupe d'oignons aux Halles"_ era considerada antiguamente, en la época de la Revolución Francesa como un plato humilde elaborado con ingredientes sencillos pero que por su preparación minuciosa es convertida en un plato digno de reyes."André hace la versión sencilla, que no requiere horneado y por lo tanto más fácil/rápida de preparar xD_

_Y ya ahora sie. bye =B _


End file.
